Optima Dies Prima Fugit
by Shaharra
Summary: [Oneshot!] They could never be together. They both knew it. That doesn't stop the feelings, though. SatoshiXDaisuke [COMPLETE!]


AN: This is my one-shot for D.N. Angel. It takes place during volume five of the manga. Spoilers, Daisuke x Satoshi shounen-ai, and probably OOC-ness. It really isn't very good, but I just don't have the heart to take it down.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N. Angel. I do, however, own this one-shot idea. Mine!

_Dah dah dah_- Daisuke thinking

Title translation: "The best days are the first to flee." This quote was taken from My Antonia, by Willa Cather.

Optima Dies... Prima Fugit.

Warm, strong hands grasped his upper arms in an unbreakable grip. The happiness that had been flowing through the red haired youth turned to something else, something that made his stomach flutter in an almost painful way. And yet, the feeling seemed to be entirely pleasant to Daisuke.

"How can you smile at the person who hurt you?"

_Because... You really haven't hurt me. You are able to inflict such pain on me, but not in the way you are thinking, Satoshi._

There felt like there was a gaping hole in his chest from where Dark used to be, but that pain was nothing like the raw feelings he was getting from Satoshi's claims. The blue haired boy's words were cutting through him like a dagger. His heart was pounding in his chest, breaking and feeling like it would never be whole again. Dark being gone was nothing in comparison to being with Satoshi and yet worlds apart from him.

The other boy's close proximity to him was making him dizzy. The strong hands were pinning his arms to his sides, and his back was being pressed against the tree. Daisuke dimly wondered how he had gotten into that position, for he didn't remember the other boy moving him. He could feel his classmate's breath fanning across his face in warm strokes.

"I could capture you as easily as this!"

_I know, every time we have met you could have. You never did though._

"I didn't want to hurt you... I don't want to hurt you!"

_But you are. Your hands will leave bruises on my arms, but I don't care. Your words are what are shredding my heart, even as your body is causing mine to feel warm._

His breathing hitched, and his face flushed a deep scarlet to match his hair.

_I've tried to tell myself that I wasn't, couldn't, feel this way, but I've been lying to myself. I've given in to you, Satoshi._

Sparkling ruby eyes met sapphire ones, and Daisuke saw sadness there. _You look so hurt.. so sad. My eyes must too. Is it for the same reason?_

Satoshi's thumbs gently brushed up and down his arms like an apology for holding on so tight. The movement made his skin tingle. Then his hands were gone, and he stepped away from him, and Daisuke felt inexplicably lost.

"Stay away from me when your defenses are down..." _Please don't... _"Or else Krad will awaken again." _Stop it, I don't want to hear you say these things_. "I must capture Dark! I have no choice..." _Satoshi..._ "Even if I have to hurt you in the process. This is the last time I can help you, Daisuke..." He turned away from him, and started to walk away.

Daisuke reached one hand out, as if he was going to grab Satoshi's wrist, but he didn't. Tears welled up in his eyes, before he shook his head angrily. "Satoshi! Wait!" The bluenette's steps faltered, but he kept walking. He quickly wiped the tears away, and ran to catch up with Satoshi. He grabbed his sleeve, and pulled him back so that he stood in front.

"Don't leave. Not until I have said what I need to..."

"There isn't anything that you need to say."

"Yes, there is!" The outburst seemed to surprise his classmate; he blinked his beautiful blue eyes in confusion. "You never even gave me a chance to reply." Satoshi turned his head away, and wouldn't meet his eyes. "I can smile at you because you aren't just my enemy. I can thank you because you are my friend... and more." He clenched his fists in the blue haired boy's shirt. "I love you, Satoshi!" Daisuke's lips found Satoshi's in an almost forceful way. His mouth moved over the other's passionately.

_There is no denying it. Neither of us can deny the way I feel._

Satoshi seemed to kiss back with just as much force and passion. It was something Daisuke had always dreamed of, and now that he was experiencing it, he knew that his dreams didn't even begin to express how wonderful it was. They pulled apart after a minute, and stared at each other. Sometime during the kiss, Satoshi's arms had wound around his waist. The taller boy's forehead rested against his own. "I didn't want to let you know, but you beat me to it."

"I am pretty good at beating you to things."

The bluenette sighed softly. "We can't do this, Daisuke."

"I know. But I would have regretted it like nothing else if I hadn't told you." Satoshi gently unwound his arms from around the fire haired boy, and pushed him away. "I have to capture Dark."

Daisuke nodded. "And I have to protect him, and myself."

_We can never be together._

Satoshi seemed to hear his unspoken thoughts because his eyes darkened in sadness again. He brushed past Daisuke, but not before he had placed a gentle kiss on his neck. A good bye.

He kept on walking, without looking back, and Daisuke moved in the other direction.

_I will never be happier then I was when we were kissing_. A tear streamed down the red head's cheek. _But I wouldn't take it back. There are horrible consequences for loving the enemy, but.._

_I'll deal with those consequences._

AN: Edited January 15, 2009.


End file.
